Saiyan god kakarot
by Ssj goten12
Summary: What if goku was the son of bardock and celina vegeta and raditz brother Raised by master roshi and born with a high power level This is true kakarot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or gt all own by Akira toriyama thank you  
Summary  
Goku does not lose his memory and lands and a different spot he is born much stronger His mother queen of all saiyans  
Prologue  
Bardock stares at the sleeping young saiyan on Planet vegeta. After his team has been killed at the hands of Zarbon on the planet meat.  
He knows the impending destruction of his home planet is coming in the name of frieza.  
"Kakarot" Bardock said, I can't believe your mother is the queen of all saiyans you are a saiyan elite my son. "Medic what's his power level"Bardock asked," His power is  
100 sir" unknown medics says  
"Where is he going to the planet Earth at his power level they are nothin but road kill"  
Forget that darn programming and give him this. It's a training manual and all the basics please. "Ok " medic says Thank you from a dying race .  
2 hours later  
Coolers ship and pov  
"Lord Cooler Frieza has destroyed planet Vegeta Also a saiyan ship has been spotted permission to strike down " No if Frieza can't clean up and this. Comes back to bite him that's his fault . "Yes sir"  
Earth kame house roshi pov  
Turtle what was that."It's a sort of ship" roshi approaches quietly and opens the hatch its a baby with a tail. he has immense power was thought roshi but was interrupted with the sharp Cries of the saiyan child  
But he saw a box which Says to wait til the baby is three to open.  
From bardock which he guessed must be the father.  
There was a note  
Dear , roshi  
My name is bardock this is my son kakarot he is of a dying or dead out race he might be the last of the saiyans. Please train him so he may avenge our race. The rest will be known when he turns three when you may train him  
Bardock  
Time skip 3 years kakarot pov  
In the sandy beaches of kame house  
A young boy is sleeping in a red gi  
Knowing Tommorow is his third birthday where his training begins

Timeskip 1 day roshi pov

In his surrogate grandson room roshi wakes kakarot up like a true

drill Sargent cold water to the face " What the heck gramps "

the saiyan prince yelled "Time for torture " roshi said

Do me 50 push-ups and sit Ups and 50 laps around the island at full speed

Power levels

Bardock 10,000  
Baby kakarot 100  
3 year old kakarot 125  
Master roshi 169  
Turtle 0.001  
Frieza 530, 000  
Cooler ?  
Medic 25  
Authors note  
This is my first story any constructive criticism would be nice please don't bash next time on true kakarot  
Book 1  
Chapter 1 training


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or gt all own by Akira toriyama thank you  
Summary  
Goku does not lose his memory and lands and a different spot he is born much stornger

Chapter 1 meeting bulma

Time skip 9 years

Kakarot push your energy young boy known as kakarot was being taught to fly by the hologram of his father. Concentrate never give up. Even though its his birthday he still trains like any other day for almost a decade .with the advance training of his father of ki blasts and flight along with ki sensing he was 2 times stronger then his master at full power but lacked experience. His father hologram told him every full moon he turns into a great ape to turn it into but the past year he has been learning to control it oozaru the word that drives fear and the enemy of saiyan armed with that his ultimate trump card he's ready for anything but not for this

Bulmas pov  
Finally another dragon ball 4 more and I have my wish of the perfect boyfriend with hearts in her eyes she takes a capsule and out pops a boat perfect to get to the island  
Even though her wish has already been granted  
Kakarot pov  
Hey gramps I sense a faint weak power level coming " Maybe it's a girl or something " roshi said hopefully  
30 minutes later a girl is at kame house knocking on the door.  
"who are you and state your business  
Coming here "  
"I'm Bulma and have been looking for dragon balls you collect all 7 and a dragon grants any wish you want "  
Bulma said to the strong warrior  
"Wait there it is on your neck that necklace " bulma shouted in joythis jrit's a gift from my gramps he inside do his reading time " what does that mean you don't want to know "  
If this kid grew up to a man I would actually like him  
Inside kame house  
"Grandpa you can't be serious"yes I am you go to that girl kakarot be here bodyguard gain life experience grow strong use your fathers training and make friends and maybe Get a girlfriend you cram my style  
Time skip next day  
Bye gramps see you soon okay bulma let's go I can fly just lead the bulma in her boat goku waves bye to his gramps and turtle  
"Hey kakarot how can you fly and have a tail reason" bulma asked  
"The reason I can fly is because I'm pushing energy below me woman the tail blood type s very special "  
" It's bulma briefs not woman kakarot so what names are earned not given"  
"Hey I need to pee lets stop at this village it's awfully quiet hey what's check this house " bulma said  
"I sense people so be careful woman"  
"Hmf stop calling me woman" let me knock" goku said  
GET AWAY OOLONG he swings the axe but is stopped when he notices a boy and a girl with the boy breaking the axe with his bare hand  
What are you doing I'm kakarot and this is bulma we are just looking for a place to stay. Who is this oolong person kakarot said with an hint of anger  
The old man said he is a shapeshifter who terrorizes or village taking women like a pervert he came to our village as an ONI trying to get women  
"Sounds like a challenge I'm in "  
"Wait young man he's big scary so just wait" the old man warned  
Nonsense I have not sensed any overly strong levels but average  
"Wait do any of y'all have a ball like this" bulma asked "I do " Grandma you do great and for payment you cAn have this ball "  
But how do we draw him out  
After a minute of thinking every one had a evil look at kakarot  
"No I'm a saiyan elite I don't do that "  
"Well kakarot we need the dragon ball and you get to fight " bulma reasoned" Fine them but you owe me woman "  
One dress up game later  
"Owe for the love of kami how did I get stuck with this.  
ITS OOLONG BLEEP  
"So you're oolong "  
"Would you prefer a young man "oolong said  
POOF POOF on the sidelines in the house what horrible acting oh my kami with hearts in her eyes goes outside and tries to get with oolong  
Dang I got to pee freak this  
One relief on tree later  
What is this a boy no!  
He turns into bull but kakarot says wow you're weak  
Goku kicks the bull and the face flys where he's at and slam him to ground revealing a pig  
And like the manga wow this is boring but bare with me  
Power level  
Kakarot 410  
Bulma 2  
Oolong3  
Civilians 1-5  
Yamcha20  
Goku is overpowered for at least half  
Of dragon ball but when we get to z he will make vegeta stronger and if I keep him alive radiz also gravity chamber will be made earlier by end of dragon ball thanks for your read  
Ssj goten12  
Authors note I need to fix grammar right now


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or gt all own by Akira toriyama thank you  
Summary  
Goku does not lose his memory and lands and a different spot he is born much stornger  
Chapter 3 the dragon ball hunt ends  
Riding in oolongs rv he gave up are heroes find themselves in the desert eating breakfast. "So bulma what are we doing here." Oolong asked. " The dragon balls that grant any wish when all 7 or collected." Bulma answered " what are we wishing for," oolong asked "we you mean I I'm getting the perfect boyfriend!"Bulma yelled"That's a pitiful wish woman" Kakarot said while devouring his twentieth bowl of a wild animal he found."What are you wishing for kakarot." oolong asked while looking at kakarot eating "Its not my wish but I'll be in the bathroom."  
Outside the rv  
You hear that puar if we steal those dragon ball things we get a wish."  
"Yamcha what are you going to wish for not to be scared by girls or riches ." Asked puar "We most lure them out then search for the balls then get my wish." So eas- " NO YAMCHA no  
Everything went black  
Inside rv kakarot pov  
"So they where easedropping but  
He is way weaker than me but above average must be the desert bandit ha what a weakling."Taunted kakarot  
"Hey that's puar he was in my shapes hifting class he was always bullied hmm I knew he wouldn't go far." Said the smirking oolong  
Finally the two wake up ok get your lazy buts out of here " Wait we can train you and help you guys while bulma who just woke up going  
Googoo eyes with Yamcha freaking out.  
I will have to keep a eye on them for now thought kakarot but nothing serious yet  
"Hey lets spar kakarot" asked Yamcha he starts with lots punches furiously but kakarot easily blocks his punches and occasionally kicks kakarot hits a left hook then exposes his right side with a lethal kick. Yamcha does his wolf gang fist kakarot easily dodges them where blocked time to finish this KA - ME HA ME HA sending the weak but enough to knock out Yamcha "thanks to his father teaching him to suppress his energy to not depend on my scouter" thought kakarot resuming his daily training the fire mountains approaching  
Chapter 4 fire mountain  
Chouza and mei pov  
Emperor pilaf why aren't we getting the dragon ball we will wait for them to come In fall in our trap later they have a super strong warrior that will be easier trapped in our base then I get my wish  
Fire mountain  
IT'S ALL ON FIRE THE AIR IS THICK Bulma yelled "hey there's another path everyone" "watch for the ox king a demon with lots of power." Kakarot do you sense any strong powers here?" Bulma asked while running to the path ."Yes woman but I'm steal at least 8 times stronger." Fine there's no path to the castle but I can destroy it hopefully" "No kakarot!" Bulma yelled "Are you trying to steal my gold!" "So this is the ox king," Said kakarot not impressed to the seven foot man covered in muscle that looked familiar. "Hey you where raised by my grandpa roshi."one of his students." "He would be ashamed by your foolish actions." "Regarding money." "But for a little orange ball with red stars I will kill the flames?" " That thing sure kakarot sama I'm so sorry." Kakarot charges his kamehama wave but weakly KA ME HA ME HA! Even though weak for him for the castle some of it was destroyed." "Looks like I overdid it but a deal a deal." " But one more thing can you get my daughter back chi chi?" Fine I ll sense for a little bit stronger power level."There everyone stay here."  
In two hours kakarot is back with a girl a little shorter than him in a costume with a helmet of a blade on it. " Thank you cute boy can I be your bride." No chi chi I don't like you for hundredth time." Fine what about you  
Over there?" Pointing to Yamcha  
"Um sure thing mrs chi chi." Yamcha says , you mean it thank you I shall prepare the wedding.  
Chapter 5 dragon ball hunt ends  
Pilaf Mai and shoe castle  
" A castle it looks suspicious." Yamcha says Is anyone in there yep three of em to be exact average power levels." Kakarot said "nothing to be afraid lets fine the dragon ball." Kakarot said while knocking on the door "but every one keep there eyes open while knocking on the door."  
" Who is it" an intercom said " We are looking for an orange ball with stars on it" well come in we will discuss this"  
db  
"Why are we letting them in emperor pilaf?" Mei asked worried for her emperor health. " we will have to destroy them within a trap or get killed." Brilliant"  
db  
"Come in" pilaf says on the intercom  
They walk in down the dark hallway to meet whatever awaits"Close the wall around them." The heroes here a noise and are trapped with walls coming close.  
" Darn it now what to do!" Kakarot thought How about you break the walls kakarot okay KA ME HA ME HA the blast leaves a massive dent but nothing darn it I haven't ate and I'm probably half as strong now."  
"Wait its a full moon as the walls get closer."kakarot thought "okay every one listen up when I look at the full moon I turn into a great ape I can kinda control it. just get bulma out of here and I'll do the rest okay." Alright man lets get ready" Also don't touch my tail or you die." Okay"  
Kakarot pov  
He looks at the full moon anyone can tell his eyes go white. Then he. Sprouts fur and grows to about 20 feet he thrashes around in the castle but he looks at bulma and his friends and calms down while shooting down pilafs plane after oolong screws there wish and gets bulma panties.  
But then it all went black  
Kakarot mindscape  
Kakarot my prince  
"Mother is that you" Yes it is me celina your mother." A five seven beautiful woman who oozes confidence and proudness to her second son. With the usual black hair and brown eyes of a saiyan with perfect feature . But you're dead no but I have come to tell you your half brother raditz is coming in a few months to a few years to look for you so I tell you to train or die."But try to convince your brother to stay  
He is more than 2 times than you but you can do it my son." The blue harried girl bulma you call her open up to her."  
Outside mindscape  
Eh where am I "Kakarot you're awake " Did. He get the dragon balls. Yes but "I saved the day!" Oolong says coolly " Hey bulma can I stay with you my grandpa is training another student?" Of course kakarot" Said bulma lovingly but put on some clothes your gi is in rags"Wait my saiyan armor pulls box and out pops his armor that is always in a capsule." Hey Yamcha go to master roshi and ask for training from kakarot." Kakarot says" I want a rematch kakarot okay but I'm not going easy next time."  
With kakarot and bulma heading  
home With oolong .Yamcha and puar  
Going to master roshi what is next on.  
Book 1  
Chapter 6 love revealed next time  
Kakarot holding back 50  
Kakarot 445 Max kamehama ha  
Kakarot tires and hungry 222  
Oozaru 2220  
Yamcha 20  
Yamcha pushing 25  
Mai 10  
Shu 10  
Pilaf 7  
Author notes ssj goten 12  
Probably my best chapter and first fight scene review read tell me what I'm doing bad thank you hooray for 1k  
R & R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball  
Dragon ball z of gt  
All own by Akira toriyama  
Please support official  
Book 1 chapter 6

Love and the briefs aka filler  
"Are we there yet woman." The annoyed kakarot asked "Yes"bulma answered while driving the galactic  
Slug um plane  
"Hey mom hey dad!" "Hey bulma dear who are your friends." "Oh this is kakarot and oolong the pig". Bulma has a pet dear you hear that said bunny briefs bulma mother  
"That's kakarot ." Pointing to the young saiyan with his tail wrapped around his waist. "He has a tail is he half monkey." Dr. Brief states  
"No he is a saiyan an alien race he's  
The prince." Bulma states There going to be staying here. "Ok"  
Timeskip 30 minutes

After everyone was acquainted a ad was on tv for a world martial arts tournament " Think you're tough come and see at the world martial arts tournament in 6 months time  
" Hey kakarot are you entering the tournament." Bulma asked "Yes and I must train to defeat someone." is there anyway you guys can help." Like weights and a way to make me heavier like a gravity machine."Yes, the weights will be ready tomorrow the gravity machine will take awhile the research 2 years and 1 more year to build it from scratch so the next tournament." Ok" can the weights be 300 pounds each limb "  
"Yes." Dr brief answered while getting to work . Kakarot I need to talk to you ."OK old man what is it"  
Bulma has a crush on you kakarot  
"What"kakarot gasped  
But don't make a move wait a few years to see if the feelings are true."  
"Thanks"  
The next day

"Hello kakarot the weights are right here there wrist watches that grow in weight but not size so you can wear them anywhere they go up to 1000 pounds." Kakarot tries wrist bracelets own and sets them too 300 and is brought to the ground  
While doing some punches and kicked and flying and swimming getting ready for his brother.

Book 1  
Chapter 7 1 st tournament

6 months later  
"Wow I feel so much stronger thanks mr and mrs brief." Hey Bulma ready to see me win." Wow kakarot your already 5 times stronger than the best person here." But I. Sense my brother here ." Unknown to most kakarot has a bracelet on his tail at 200 pounds.  
"Cool I'm in bracket 3 with grandpa student krillian." Thought the energetic saiyan. Number 70  
First round of prelimenaries  
Kakarot vs number 69  
Begin  
Kakarot rushes at the confident man  
Who 1 second later was sent through the wall with a kick with every one except bulma and oolong with there eyes on the floor  
Number 70 wins  
Number 93 and 94  
Master roshi student comes up  
His name was krillin he is strong but kakarot was way stronger." It turns out he was facing one of his bullies  
And defeating him with one punch  
"Hey you must be my grandpa student roshi "I'm kakarot" he introduced oh you're that tailed kid he told me I would meet  
His grandson here.  
Young kakarot and krillin became quick friends getting through the tournament to the main event with little to no trouble  
Time for the 21 st annual world martial arts tournament  
Krillin vs raditz  
Ranfan vs nam  
Goku vs giran  
Yamcha vs master roshi  
Krillin vs raditz begin  
Hey you have a tail just like kakarot  
"Yes I'm his half brother." Well you're not going to win." Before he got punched in the gut."Then knocked out with a chop to the back of the neck.  
RADITZ Wins weakling you couldn't match up to a saiyan elite.  
Well Yamcha good luck with my grandpa he's tough.  
Begin  
Yamcha started with a punch to his sensei face but roshi lean to the other side Yamcha tried to knee him in the gut with roshi blocking the punch. Yamcha tries to kick him on the side but it is blocked with roshi free hand Yamcha flips I will have to wolf fang fist, I will have to train harder than. "WOLF FANG FIST Yamcha punches and kick faster than before only to get pushed down on the soft grass darn old man I will surpass you.  
"ROSHI WINS" the announcer screams HOORAY the crowd yells  
NOW TO THE THIRD FIGHT  
Kakarot vs giran  
Kakarot punches giran in the face  
But he flies up."Sorry I can do that to  
Flies up and punches him down to the ground."Not gonna happen little dragon."  
"WE HAVE A WINNER KAKAROT

"NOW WAIT FOR THE SEMI FINALISTS  
Kakarot is really weaker than he should be being born at a power level of 100. Those wrist braclets what do they at least he kept his tail.  
Raditz vs roshi  
RADITZ VS ROSHI BEGIN  
"Ok Saiyan I know I can't beat you what do you want with kakarot." Roshi asked seriously "He must pay for what he took from me and my race old man." You want take him he will defeat you."FINE but you will suffer old man." Raditz said taking a fighting position."While kneeing roshi in the gut than punching him in the cheek sending roshi flying." Is that all you got I expected more." KA ME HA ME HA Said roshi hitting raditz square in the scouter but it barely phased him but his scouter was incenerated . When im done with kakarot you are next old fool before kicking him in the air and delevering a hard punch in the stomach." Before glaring at kakarot fuming.  
"ROSHI IS UNABLE TO FIGHT RADITZ IS THE WINNER!"  
"Kakarot are you okay" Said bulma  
Worried I'm fine. But if raditz noticed his brothers power level went up then back down.  
KAKAROT VS NAM BEGIN  
I need water for my village mother brother daddy I will win. Thought nam  
Kakarot looks at nam then gets behind him to knock him to kill his brother if he touches his friends or Bulma.  
THE FINALS Raditz vs goku begin  
Next chapter  
Book 1  
Chapter 8 brother vs brother  
Power levels  
Kakarot suppressed and weights 200 angry with weights 1000  
Yamcha 120  
Krillin 125  
Raditz 1200  
Roshi 200 MAX 225  
Giran 86  
Lanfan 14  
Nam 89  
Most tournament guys 10- 25


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or gt all own by Akira toriyama thank you  
Summary  
Goku does not lose his memory and lands and a different spot he is born  
much stronger raised by master roshi  
Book 1  
Chapter 8 brother vs brother  
KAKAROT VS RADITZ  
BROTHER VS BROTHER  
"Listen raditz why are you here." I came to check on your mission foolish little brother." I'm going all out  
Kakarot takes off his bracelets and powers up. "This will be fun." Raditz says. To the normal human eye they disappear but if you did see they  
Were both sent flying for both getting hit in the face. Both had raditz throws a wild punch to the face that kakarot dodge  
Then kakarot exposes his face with a quick punch. Darn you kakarot  
"How did you get so strong."said raditz while flipping away. True strength is when you care for people while kicking raditz. Raditz gets up  
"Ready for round 2" Which raditz who punches kakarot in the face then follows with a knee which kakarot blocks. But raditz ends up kicking him in the side breaking a few bones. But kakarot manages  
To punch raditz in the face. " They both flip away both battered and bruised  
IN THE STANDS  
"Hey bulma that's kakarot's older brother." Why do you have that cool eye ware." Yamcha asked while looking at brief shadows of the kakarot told me to keep this so I can watch the fight and I upload in my laptop and done." Oh he is always thinking ahead." "He is using it to see is his saiyan turtle style is good." Only he knows about so ask him all the question." Kakarot if he was raditz age I would date him bulma thought  
BACK TO THE FIGHT  
"Ok raditz lets finish this." Sure thing wanting to lose so bad." Raditz taunted. KA Me. DOUBLE  
HA HA. Every one In the stands could only see a bright blue and purple light."Darn I'm gonna have to use all my ki thought kakarot while pushing more ki screaming  
"Darn gotta give it my all." Thought raditz doing the same as kakarot.  
"Gotta win for bulma, grandpa, father, oolong , Yamcha , krillin, puar , turtle!" Thought kakarot tapping into some hidden potential. "What his beam is over powering mine dang it." Thought raditz when he was hit by the beam while hit in the grass. Unconscious.  
WE HAVE A WINNER KAKAROT  
HERE IS YOUR PRIZE OF 3 million Zeni spend wisely.  
Kakarot walks up but was caught in a group hug of all his friends and a kiss from bulma. (On the cheeks peeps) But he walked up to raditz and picked him up with the gang. Every going to capsule corp  
Time skip 2 hours  
With all the celebration raditz wakes up in front of kakarot. " hey raditz we need to talk well father does."  
"What" Radits says still hurt "  
Time skip one hour  
So frieza destroyed our planet that over grown lizard we must kill him.  
Yes we must train capsule corp will be a great place for me to train you and you me." Kakarot said "Why is that a good place well I hate to say due to your supposed death your comrades nappa and my other brother vegeta are coming so in 11 years we will train and live we have to  
get 25 times stronger so no more adventures til then ." "Why Eleven years they can't leave frieza till there 21 to go on other mission so we have to train the humans.  
Timeskip at the briefs  
"So this is your long lost brother." Dr brief states while looking at there tails. "Well half - brothers from our father we are going to train for about a decade to prepare for another saiyan threat my half - brother and his general.  
"Good thing thanks to the money and the sponsors you gave us the gravity machine will be ready and a month and advance 6 months can be made every month by 5."  
3 years later  
Summary of the skip  
Yamcha and krillin go on most of the adventures from the skip since they would just get killed if kakarot or raditz fought them. Bulma and kakarot or dating. Raditz is looking for the right girl but he can't find any girl that meets his criteria. The gravity machine goes up to 30gs  
Krillin and Yamcha use that one preparing for the saiyans. Who will come and seven years. But without raditz vegeta and nappa have more time to train secretly and brutally beat each other and heal. Yamcha is dating chi chi.  
"Kakarot is shooting ki blasts at raditz who is dodging them fairly quick working on his reflexes while wearing 1 ton of weights on each limb  
Wow we are all getting stronger but but we can all take on nappa at his level but need to get to the tournament see if we can recruit more warriors. "But we need a name." Yamcha says "How about the z warriors." Bulma says "Yes z warriors lets do this."  
At the tournament  
"It's good to wear my uniform again  
How do you like yours raditz?"  
"It's not saiyan armoire but it will do " said raditz while looking over it.  
"Hey there grandpa hey grandpa come to see me and raditz duke it out  
Again." Yes, but that's crane school your rivals no doubt the doll Pokemon thing will set Yamcha against tien and Tao against krillin so watch out for them they play dirty." But here's my new student chi chi" Hey Yamcha while kissing him but he was nervous for some reason.  
Probably for cheating, but then some red hair chick came up and kissed Yamcha on the lips feeling him an making chi chi angry. "We are through Yamcha" yelled chi chi while slapping him and my type of woman" thought raditz while  
Yamcha was in pain due to his ki suppressed it hurt like hell. " Ready  
To start the fights lover boy." Teased kakarot while laughing  
Ready to fight knowing it will be the hardest one yet.  
Power levels  
Kakarot tournament 1000  
Kamehama 1200 pushing 1250  
Raditz 1000 double Sunday 1200  
Yamcha 160  
Krillin 180  
Roshi 205  
3 year time skip  
Kakarot 40weights suppressed  
Raditz 40 Weights suppressed  
Yamcha 40 weights suppressed  
Krillin 40 weights suppressed  
Chi chi 150 slapping Yamcha mini ox charge 175  
Authors note just wanted to skip dragon ball and get to z quicker read and review  
Book 1  
Chapter 9 piccolo and timeskip


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or gt all own by Akira toriyama thank you  
Summary  
Goku does not lose his memory and lands and a different spot he is born much stornger  
Book 1  
Chapter 9 piccolo  
"Hey grandpa who's the old guy."kakarot asked while looking at his students." So this is the boy who beat his brother he's not that strong  
He's pathetic." Said Shen but he didnt even no he was the strongest on the planet. "I'm kakarot it's a pleasure meeting you guys." Lets go gramps." Said kakarot "hey chaozu set me upAgainst Yamcha in the finals." He has a big mouth" tien said  
Tournament  
1 and 2  
Please come up and fight  
"Beat em Yamcha he not that good."  
"You're goin down pretty boy." He said Before getting doubled over and knocked out. Number two wins  
Hey it's krillin turn lets see how he gets humiliated he' s against a giant.  
"Sorry little boy but time to go to mommy." But krillin stares him down then throws him against the wall breaking it. With krillin throwing the v for victory.  
"Nice krillin " said Yamcha  
"Wow you are easily Impressed too bad you have to lose when you face me." Said tien with the anime stick up his but. "Who is that oh a crane student roshi said to humiliate them but we should recruit them for the saiyans." Said raditz who just got through with his match.  
Pointless fights over  
Will the eight finalist please come up  
Raditz  
Kakarot  
Krillin  
Yamcha  
Tien  
Chaozu  
Ranput  
Chi chi  
Hey chaozu kakarot vs ranput  
"You pick who you want." Tien said  
I want krillin  
Me against Yamcha  
chi chi vs raditz  
THE MATCH UPS ARE  
YAMCHA VS TIEN  
CHAOZU VS KRILLEN  
KAKAROT VS RANPUT  
RADITZ VS CHI CHI  
"WILL TIEN AND YAMCHA COME TO THE ARENA. WE HAVE A  
NEWCOMER AND THE  
FORMER SEMI FINALIST YAMCHA" the announcer  
"You're going down tien." Said Yamcha powering up to just over power tien. "Bring it own scarface."  
Said tien  
BEGIN  
"just like that Yamcha appears behind Yamcha and kicks him up and breaks a few bones. But tien uses his  
SOLAR FLARE to get behind him to use his TRI BEAM hits him and the back but Yamcha laughs then kicks him in the air to do his new move  
AERIAL WOLF FANG FIST flying up and hitting him with punches breaking bones where they hit then hitting him to the ground."Childs play"  
Yamcha say.  
YAMCHA IS THE WINNER  
Hey tien do you want to be a z warrio r Yamcha asked the beaten tien.  
You're a strong warrior we need people like you here." No I don't need your sympathy."Said tien walking to the comforting chaozu.  
The crowd yelling waiting for the next fight.  
NEXT FIGHT RADITZ VS CHI CHI  
TWO TURTLE SCHOOL MASTERS. ONE A FINALIST  
AND THE OTHER A NEW COMER BEGIN  
"Hello raditz I'm chi chi she said while blushing at the older saiyan. "I'm raditz." He said while thinking he found his mate in a few years. "You're cute, If you win I will date you since I feel a connection." " Ok said raditz, when he just made as violent wind to push her off the edge. In the soft grass.  
RADITZ WINS  
"So chi chi lets go get some food and get to know each other." "Awwwwwww" the whole crowd says  
NOW THE NEXT FIGHT  
KRILLIN VS CHAOZU FROM RIVARY SCHOOLS WHICH SCHOOL WILL BE ON TOP.  
"Krillin win quick." Kakarot says  
BEGIN  
But chaozu just stood there then krillin disappeared where is he  
"Your right chaozu "tien yelled "which right tien" but one kick from krillin and he was kicked in the was kicked in the air but started to float.  
"Well you can do that to" Then chaozu yells dodon ray unleashes the attack that krillin dodges. "Hey that's mercenary Tao attack how do you know that." Asked krillin "We killed that fool a long time ago he went straight to hell." You must be his student you and three eyes over there. "He is our masters brother and he will be avenged by getting you and your buddies. But he was punched down into the ground. No body threatens my friends."Listen if you put your hatred down you can join the z warriors we need people like you.  
KRILLIN WINS the crowd goes wild  
NEXT MATCH KAKAROT VS RANPUT  
"Listen I'm ready to face my brother so I'm finishing this quick BEGIN  
As soon as he got to the n ran put was in the soft grass  
KAKAROT WINS THAT'S THE CHAMP FOR YOU. With everyone's eyeballs out except the z warriors oolong , bulma , tien , chaozu  
And roshio  
NOW FOR THE SEMI FINALS RADITZ VS YAMCHA BEGIN  
"Well well well this is gonna be fun."  
Yamcha and raditz both powering up  
Setting there weights to zero both leaving craters. And both start the fight. With them throwing punches and kicks. Both dodging and blocking  
Until raditz gets the first hit to Yamcha cheek and sending him back a little. "Making chi chi love him more with each hit he got." But Yamcha wasn't done getting a kick to raditz face but raditz comes back with a right hook that sends him in the air. But Yamcha shoots a ki blast. That raditz deflects to the sky away from him. But yamcha pulls his secret move spirit ball that he throws at raditz that dodges it but it hits him in the back. But raditz gets behind Yamcha but thanks to kakarot training he leaps to the side away from the brutal saiyan. But raditz manages to hit him with a strong back hand but he floats to break the fall. "You're improving Yamcha in a few months you could be able to take nappa." Them Yamcha runs to raditz throwing a wild punch that he hoped raditz would he did.  
"Got you putting all his energy into it he blasts a one handed KA ME HA ME HA into his hand and with the other a sprit ball. Raditz not suspecting it was hit full force by it  
Then the spirt ball. " Ha I finally beat raditz not so fast said raditz with his upper body bruised and battered with his upper gi missing. " Nice try Yamcha better luck next time." Said raditz while Yamcha fell unconscious.  
RADITZ WINS  
NEXT FIGHT  
THE YOUNGEST WINNER OF TOURNAMENT HISTORY WHO DEFEATED HIS LONG LOST BROTHER RADITZ. WE HAVE KAKAROT. With bulma blowing a kiss.  
KAKAROT'S GRANDPA STUDENT AND HIS FRIEND  
KRILLIN BEGIN  
"Lets get serious too krillin powering up and taking the weights from his limbs and tail like raditz.  
And krillin powering up and taking the weights off getting in basic turtle style while kakarot his turtle saiyan mix  
Kakarot starts with a devastating  
Knee to krillin stomach than doing a heel kick that krillin fastly dodges  
Which the kick breaks the tiles on the floor. " crap that was close." Before dodging a kick that would have killed a normal he sees an open and quickly takes it with a sweep kick knocking him off balance then with the new opening does a headbutt to kakarot stomach drawing blood but kakarot does a mouth blast which  
Was a hard move to master that hits krillin in the chest giving him burns and bruises. But he wasn't done he flys up and punches krillin and gut but he dodges. Then krillin delivers  
A KA ME HA ME HA THAT PUSHES KAKAROT and burns his shirt reveling firm chest and six pack abs. Which had bulma drooling. But kakarot flies back and hit krillins back which broke it but with a sensu it will be healed up. Darn said krillin trying to stand up but his back gave out.  
KAKAROT IS THE WINNER  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO REST NO  
OK THE REMATCH OF THE CENTURY KAKAROT VS RADITZ  
" Okay raditz lets see who is injured the most"said kakarot both probably  
Would have trouble against tien right now kakarot with a few broken bones and raditz with a few bones broken as well.  
Both fight on the ground with each of them throwing punches and kicks with both of them dodging or getting glanced blows. Dang I'm already breathing hard and so is raditz but the zenkai will be awesome. But raditz regrouped first and punched kakarot and chest which and a few words hurt like hell. But kakarot returns the favor with a punch in the chest. With both hitting each other in the face like goten and trunks did sending each other back with opposite ends of the arena. Hey raditz lets finish this KA ME DOUBLE HA ME SUN HA DAY  
Both firing there blasts putting every thing in it both slowly losing consciousness before they both flew away. And collapsed  
OK FOLKS THIS IS NEW A DOUBLE KNOCK OUT WHOEVER GETS UP FIRST AND SAYS IM THE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD WINS.  
With kakarot gets up and says I'm the champion of the wor- before he went unconscious But raditz claims it saying I'm the champion of the world.  
WE HAVE A WINNER RADITZ  
THE NEW WORLD CHAMPION  
" wow I won hooray" said raditz while chi chi kissed him on the lips. But no one noticed a green dragon thing come.  
Time skip two sensu heals later  
"Congrats big bro you deserve it but I need to get something trying to find bulma but what he saw shocked him a dead bulma with his scouter on the ground and the dragon radar gone.  
BULMA who did this to to you she had two words king piccolo before dying with kakarot's tears on her before he kissed her goodnight  
Hey tournament guy what happened kakarot asked angry with his ki going up higher than it should have leaving a crater. He took the list o tournament entries and a watch and some ball with red stars on it. Ok, ready to tell the gang and hunt anything that was green.  
"Every one" kakarot yelled we need a tracker and to follow These monsters that killed bulma he said with rage here's the symbol some piccolo." He's a demon one of the strongest ever but we can beat him.  
It took a sealing technique to stop him damn it someone unsealed him."  
Ok lets hunt a demon  
In pilafs ship  
"So are we on the same team if so can I have half the world or a quarter " pilaf begged" I'll think about it."  
"When you become a relevant character" thought piccolo  
Book 1  
Chapter 10 piccolo and kakarot's rage  
"There he is the one who killed my mate I can smell her blood." Now I sha ll have your blood he said jumping on  
The monsters back "sorry but you killed my mate and that penalty is death blasting him not killing him but breaking each wing and every limb  
Then blasts him. Oh is that food I will take a detour eating a fish for the energy. Hey you just are my food who are you names kakarot who are you names yajorbe he said " hey it's another dragon. " Have any of you seem a ball with red stars on it  
"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it." Said yajorbe before kakarot says tell king piccolo That I will be ready to kill him.  
Then blasts him in the sky killing him  
Pilaf ship  
"Who keeps killing my children."  
"That would be me said kakarot  
So these fools did this pointing to mei  
Shu and pilaf I would kill you but someone else does. "Hello remember me I'm Yamcha the one you almost killed before blasting them  
(Eliminating the stupidest thing in GT)  
Well I would kill you piccolo but someone else does come out gramps  
With master roshi in buff form ready to kill this pain in the but for too long.  
Before firing a KA ME HA ME HA  
That killed piccolo so we thought but  
A black genie stopped it "hey who are you my name is mr popo and don't kill this piccolo he keeps kami alive." You can't kill him." Popo said but king piccolo spits one egg out with the message kill kakarot before dying. Thanks to the egg kami was still alive.  
Time skip 1 week  
Are the balls still stone for the past week kakarot has been training thinking of bulma how he should of been there. He has grown a lot stronger  
While raditz was slacking dating chi chi  
Krillin and Yamcha improved  
Tien joined and chaozu the z warriors  
He needed answers and got one in the form of the genie popo kakarot  
Kami wishes to meet you. Fine  
Time skip on the lookout  
"Hello young saiyan how do you no that I know all things." What do you need I would like you and your friends to train here why we wish to know your powers you can bring the gravity machine and the capsule  
And I'll repair the dragon deal "but they have a choice if they come or not." Warned kakarot  
Time skip 1 day  
"So who wants to come to the lookout and train. "Kakarot asked  
"I will" said raditz "me too" said Yamcha and krillin "I will" said chi chi  
Everyone said yes but there was one surprise I want to train and make adjustments to gravity machine  
"Bulma you want to train yes and I want you to train me." Ok"  
At the lookout in gravity machine  
" Ok every one lets all just have A ki crash course today. Yajorbe , chi chi , and bulma will learn ki while after that bulma will go to her own gravity machine and train push-ups and sit ups. We have three years lets go  
Time skip 6 months  
"Wow every one it's been six months " we have all been threw a lot thanks bulma for making several gravity machines for every one but we will have sparring and training and these pairs from now own which where kakarot and raditz  
Yamcha krillin and tien Chaozu chi chi and yajorbe and bulma at night with me which got lots of snickers from everyone. " okay bulma focus your ki at you hands and Bring it out shooting a small ki blast. now push the ki under you." Kakarot said while looking at her progress. " you're doing it.  
2 years and six months later  
"Oh shit not now it can't be damn why did I do it last night." Thought both bulma and chi chi. "Kakarot is gonna be pissed." Bulma said worried  
Darn raditz is gonna be pissed. She ran to chi chi room. Even though chi chi was doing the same before they both looked at each other and them said two words. I'm pregnate  
Power levels tournament  
Kakarot during tournament un serious 40 - 100  
Kakarot full power 4700  
Vs raditz 300 kamehameha 325  
Zenkai 5200 enraged 5700  
After 1 week 5300  
Raditz not serious 40 - 100  
Full power 4650  
Vs kakarot 325 double Sunday  
350  
Zenkai 5100  
After week 5150 due to chi chi  
Yamcha 4000 after week 4025  
Krillin 4100 after week 4125  
Chi chi 150 after week 155 due to radditz  
Tien 250 after week 500  
Chaozu 150 after week 300  
Shen 100  
Piccolo 201  
Cymbal 171  
Tambourine 171  
Roshi buff 205  
Mr. Popo 300  
Junior piccolo ?  
Kami 350  
Bulma 5  
6 months  
Kakarot 7000  
raditz 6800  
Yamcha 5000  
Krillin 5000  
Yajorbe 3000  
Chi chi 2500  
Bulma 100  
Tien 4000  
Chaozu 2800  
Power levels 2 and half year skip  
Kakarot 25000 weights  
Raditz 20000 weights  
Yamcha 10000 weights  
Krillin 10000 weights  
Yajorbe 6000 weights  
Chi chi 5500 pregnant 5000 weights  
Bulma 2000 pregnant 1500 weights  
Tien 9000 weights  
Chaozu 5000 weights  
Authors note the saiyans will be much stronger lets say vegeta will be jeice level and nappa Zarbon form 2  
And the babies of chi chi and bulma will be like goten and trunks


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or gt all own by Akira toriyama thank you  
Summary  
Goku does not lose his memory and lands and a different spot he is born much stronger and is raised by roshi  
Book 1  
Chapter 11 Babies and tournaments births . And the saiyans arrive  
With kakarot and raditz  
"Raditz did you feel that our mates power levels dropped tremendously."  
"You don't think that they are pregnant do you." Lets fine our mates that will help us know." They find there mates in chi chi room saying how." Hey guys your ki just dropped very the now man kakarot at five foot nine one inch taller than his brother. "Oh we also sense six Ki in here that are a mix of raditz and chi chi." Then me and you bulma." So we put two and two together you guys are pregnant with boys." How we noticed when your ki dropped and two ki just came out of nowhere. "Just don't fight in the tournament." Kakarot warned  
Saiyan pregnancies only take 6 months. Oh and the babies have high power levels with raditzan chi chi child is a little stronger. Good night  
THE NEXT DAY  
Bye kami and me popo thanks for every thing. With every one flying down. "Hey bulma and chi chi krillin asked "um there is a third ki inside you . " That is strong are you guys pregnant yes krillin "we are the fathers are kakarot and raditz." "While the first ever half - breed amazing."  
At the tournament  
"Wow Kakarot you're so big said roshi and launch." Yep how much weight do you wear"5 tons what bulma trains too." With roshi getting  
Dirty thoughts of bulma." Sorry gramps beat you to it." "Sense bulma ki." He did and was shocked there's two and its stronger than me I'm gonna be a grandpa and a grand uncle." Said roshi feinting  
On with the tournement  
"Who wants in well Yamcha, tien raditz and me" Ok  
Time skip  
The world tournament the z warriors and piccolo kick but.  
"NO DOWN TO THE FINALS MATCHUP YAMCHA VS TIEN  
KRILLIN VS JUNIOR  
KAKAROT VS RADITZ  
SHEN vs Tao  
THE REMATCH OF THE LAST TWO TOURNAMENTS BOTH HAVE BEAT EACH OTHER TO WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP  
LOOKING TO WIN THERE SECOND CHAMPION SHIP  
KAKAROT AND RADITZ  
"Wow lets battle." Said raditz both setting there weights to zero and tails wrapped. Around there waist  
And powering up even though raditz knows kakarot is far stronger than him. "Whoever wins changes the baby's diaper for a month you're on."  
With kakarot striking first punching raditz in the face but raditz tries to kick kakarot in the face who afterimages behind him and hits raditz in the back with his hammer hands( when you inter lock fingers like then hit down) Who hits the ground with kakarot shooting multiple ki blast but raditz was behind  
Him hitting him in the chin the his stomach while kakarot collects his ki and shoots it at him which raditz deflects.  
"Damn" piccolo jr thought while not even able to see the fight maybe I shouldn't even try there mates pregnant are 5 times stronger than me. Maybe I should join them thought  
Piccolo thinking of becoming a z warrior.  
"While kakarot you have improved." Said raditz with a few bruised ribs in a battered lip with kakarot holding up better with just taking a blast to the back. "Hey raditz check this out SOLAR FLARE blinding raditz while kakarot pushes raditz off the edge. He thought but raditz blasts him in the stomach. "So you saw through it good job but what about the before raditz was thrown to the ground. Reveling to kakarot's he used the MULTIFORM technique to get behind raditz while he hit the MULTIFORM.  
AMAZING HE CLONED HIMSELF  
AND THROUGH RADITZ OFF KAKAROT'S THE WINNER  
Nice strategy kakarot couldn't of made one better myself.  
NEXT FIGHT KRILLIN VS MA JUNIOR  
"Sorry junior but you can't win but join the z fighters it will be great for you protecting the earth getting stronger and when you get stronger spar with kakarot." Ok I will come and join and train with you but no funny business." "I forfeit junior forfeits krillin wins  
YAMCHA VS TIEN ANOTHER REMATCH WHO WILL WIN  
"Lets go both going all out with Yamcha getting In the basic turtle stance and tien crane style.  
With tien attacking first throws punches and kicks that where either blocked or dodged and a few glancing blows my turn with Yamcha exposing an opening with a fierce kick to the chest then appears behind  
Him with a palm strike sending him flying with tien breaking his fall floating. Then with all his speed appears infront of Yamcha SOLAR FLARE. TRI BEAM making a triangle and blasting him sending Yamcha to the ground. But Yamcha gets up and unleashes many kicks and punches that tien dodges but one  
Finally hits him in the ribs. But tien didn't catch his feet and fell but just floated only for Yamcha to hit him with a ki blast hitting him to the ground.  
AMAZING YAMCHA WINS EVEN IF IT LOOKED LIKED TIEN WAS WINNING YAMCHA MAKES A  
QUICK COMEBACK.  
NEXT FIGHT TAO VS SHEN  
THE RUMORED MERCENARY AND AN UNKNOWN PERSON  
BEGIN  
Tao attacks Shen thinking how did he get here but Shen dodges each attack he throws. " You are not worthy of my advice." Before attack with a swift kick hitting him out of bounds.  
TIME FOR THE SEMI FINALS  
KRILLEN VS SHEN  
"Hello SHEN I'm here to defeat you real easy okay." With krillin knowing it is kami since his ki is very high."  
Krillin charges then stops the shoots a simple ki blast that kami deflects but krillin was already behind him throwing him in the grass  
KRILLIN WINS  
KAKAROT VS YAMCHA TWO TURLTLE SCHOOL MASTERS  
BEGIN  
With both getting in there stances  
Both men with reflective stances with kakarot moving first punching Yamcha in the face before appearing behind him kicking him  
Than punches him to the ground  
" Wow kakarot you sure pack a punch." Said Yamcha on the ground how will I ever catch Yamcha before getting hit with a headbutt in the gut spitting lots of blood." " Had enough Yamcha I will stop the unslaught charging a ki blast strong enough to kill him." Fine I give up."  
KAKAROT IS THE WINNER  
TIME FOR THE FINALS KAKAROT A FINALS VETERAN  
AGAINST KRILLIN A TOURNAMENT VETERAN AS WELL BEGIN  
" Well kakarot I've been wanting to fight you for a very Long time." Said krillin with determination in his voice  
Getting in the all familiar stance of TURLTLE school  
Both disappearing with only a few following the fight but krillin was trying to go for the win but was blocked or dodged every strike. Even his KA ME HA ME HA Was deflected in the crowd before he was smacked down to the ground and then an energy blast hits him on the way down before the onslaught happened when he delivered my punches to my back before kicking him across the stadium where he almost hits the the grass but floats  
WAIT DUE TO THE REPLAY KRILLIN TOUCHED ONE OVER GROWN BLADE OF GRASS SO KAKAROT WINS. HERE IS YOUR PRIZE 5 MILLION ZENI FOR YOUR EPIC MATCH THANK YOU THE CROWD LOVES YOU.  
"Thank you all see y'all in three years  
Before going home to to  
See the birth of his son and nephew  
6 months later kakarot was training in the gravity room at 40 gs while  
He felt bulma ki flare chi chis while bulma was in her gravity room at 10 gs on the." Crap your water broke lets go to the medics inside the house with chi chi and raditz in there with them. Push We're trying push  
And a few minutes later they heard the cry of of the first half breed saiyan. "Here you go bulma it's a boy." Said a medic oh and he has a tail what do you want to do about that." He also said "Keep it he will need it for balance." Bulma said admiring her new baby boy with purple hair that stuck in every direction like his fathers. Then she heard more crying and saw chi chi with her black haired baby with a brown tail. "Who was looking at his cousin." "Hey bulma are son should be named bardock raditz briefs." Looking at his son playing with his purple tail which he guessed came from bulma's dad. While raditz son who they named gohan ox son  
Who they named after a man that chi chi met.  
At the living room  
"Look at them go raditz." They where both trying catch each others tail." They will be best friends for we should train them at three maybe they can at least beat the Improved saiyamans thanks to frieza being worried of vegeta and nappa constant power growth. Well I'm going to train see you."  
TIME SKIP 4 years and 5 months and 29 days  
Summary  
Kakarot won the last tournament Against raditz  
Piccolo learns the error of his ways and grows more stronger being at bardocks level being able to spar with him.  
Come on bardock try to hit me do it  
Said the older saiyan looking at the purple haired saiyan. Who was about as strong as Yamcha at the last tournament. Bardock finally gets a hit looking just like his dad at four except purple hair. And  
Bulma's eyes.  
Time skip next day  
" Hey every one kakarot said  
With bardock floating by him.  
" Hey kakarot who's the kid." krillin asked "this is bardock my son." Kakarot states "Oh there's raditz and gohan." With two longer haired saiyans. "I see his hair is just like his dads." "It seems it does grow hey is he training his tail yep points at bracelet on it that says 1000 pounds nice. " raditz bardock and gohan hide your tail under your clothing. "So vegeta or nappa don't destroy it is our secret weapon." Answers of ok and yes day and alright uncle. "Now here's the plane Yamcha and krillin and tien you guys take nappa use your teamwork  
Yajorbe bardock piccolo and gohan take the saiyamen they are a little weaker than you so destroy them and raditz will take on vegeta. "Lets go"  
AT WEST CITY  
"Finally at this planet lets find the highest - lookie here nappa. Vegeta says. "Hello little brother nice to meet you." "If you wan you can join us " Said vegeta hoping he said no  
"Sorry but you can't kill my friends." "Hey it's raditz we can plant things as strong as him." Said nappa laughing "Well enough laughs lets fight."  
Power level  
Kakarot 25000 after fight with raditz 20000 vs Yamcha 20000  
Vs krillin 18000  
Raditz 20000 vs kakarot after fight 10000 zenkai 21000  
Yamcha 10000 after fight 7000  
Krillin 10000 after fight 4000  
Tien 9000 after fight 3000  
Shen/kami 350  
Tao 150  
Junior 440  
6 month skip  
Bulma 3000 giving birth 1000  
Chi chi 6000 giving birth 2000  
Kakarot 35000  
Raditz 32000  
Bardock 1000 baby  
Gohan 1000 baby  
Arrival of saiyans  
Kakarot 120000  
Raditz 115000  
Vegeta 180000  
Nappa 110000  
Tien 45000  
Yamcha 50000  
krillin55000  
Bulma 5000  
Chi chi 6000  
Piccolo 12000  
Bardock 10000  
Gohan 9000 chi chi inflicting studies  
Saiyamen 8000


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or gt all own by Akira toriyama thank you  
Summary  
Goku does not lose his memory and lands and a different spot he is born much stornger  
SAIYAN GOD KAKAROT  
Book 2  
Chapter 2 the saiyans vegetas pride and victory

"Kakarot barely dodges Before raditz jumps in and throws punch after punch that vegeta dodges."  
Come on kakarot where's that power mother was always talking about." Vegeta said "you have grown to weak to call myself your brother." Said vegeta before hitting Raditz with a kick in the back  
"I don't know Kakarot how my mother and your father fell in love." Vegeta said with disdain in his voice  
"I should end her mistake." He said before going on the offensive.

Yamcha krillin tien vs nappa  
"Darn we are stronger than him collectedly but his brute strength is enough to kill us." We have to use his speed against him." Thought krillin  
Before going on the attack most of them being Yamcha gets a hit one to the side. Then nappa unleashes his attacks knee Yamcha kicking tien and swatting away krillin. Before a perfect plan came up.

Gohan bardock and yajorbe vs saiyamen  
This group was really doing the best with piccolo as guidance to the young demi saiyans. Who used there teamwork to destroy them with only one remaining before piccolo snapped its neck. " Weakling"piccolo says darn it." "If i was stronger I could At least take on nappa. " Must be a way to get stronger."

"Hey gohan I got 1 you got 1 mr. Piccolo got 3 and yajorbe 1. "We are still tied

Bardock." Said gohan annoyed

"Did you hear that's my uncle vegeta." "He looks cool I hope I meet him." Said bardock happily like his father." "But remember bardock we can't show our tails and only use them." when our dads our defeated  
If they are." Said gohan.

KAKAROT AND RADITZ VS VEGETA  
Vegeta goes on the attack on kakarot hitting him in the chest pushing him back a little. Before shooting a ki blast that kakarot dodges. Before vegeta hits him in the stomach then kicking him up ready to blast him before raditz hits him with a energy blast knocking his aim. "Well I was wondering where you where." Said vegeta but on the inside angry that he could've killed him. " Sorry Vegeta but you want kill our brother." Said raditz. " But those two brats with the high power levels." Those are your sons aren't they." "What do you care they where stronger than me at five." Seems like hybrids make strong kids." Before heading to bardock his nephew.

With bardock piccolo gohan and yajorbe  
" Hello which one of you Is my nephew I'm guessing the one with purple hair and the same hairstyle of kakarot." Said vegeta

" hi uncle how are you bardock scared." To give you a present before blasting bardock but piccolo saves his life but losing his own. "Hmmm green man saved my little nephew life how sweet."sending him to a plateau. "

You must be raditz son at least my  
nephew is stronger." Said vegeta before kicking him. But he was punched hard and the face by raditz "get off my nephew and my son."Raditz says anger In his voice. "

Well raditz wants. Back in.

Yamcha tien krillin  
"Hey tien here's the plan. " krillin said while Yamcha looked on. Yamcha attacked nappa while tien rushed and said SOLAR FLARE Blinding nappa. DESTRUCTOR DISK Throwing the disk that cut nappa's legs off off . " AHHHH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." before he was blasted by tien killing him. Lets help raditz and kakarot.

With vegeta and raditz  
"Seems does humans killed nappa I'm surprised." Does humans pack a punch when grouped together." Raditz said before vegeta was blasted in the back by krillin, Yamcha, piccolo, gohan, and bardock  
"Okay you wanna play rough lets go." Vegeta said angrily

MOON BALL TECHNIQUE MIX AND COMBINE. "Bad mistake vegeta" said raditz while growing canines. And all the saiyans

EPIC OOZARU BATTLE  
GOHAN BARDOCK RADITZ AND KAKAROT VS VEGETA  
"SO IT LOOKS LIKE THE BRATS AND RADITZ CAN CONTROL OOZARU." BUT YOU'RE GOING TO GET BEAT SAID VEGETA  
SHOOTING A MOUTH BLAST AT GOHAN HIM BEING THE WEAKES HE DODGES IT. BUT KAKAROT PUNCHES VEGETA IN THE FACE. WITH RADITZ BLASTING HIM AND BARDOCK PUNCHING HIM.  
With the non saiyans  
"Wow there powers far surpass ours but we have to do something to stop vegeta wait." Krillin says DESRTRUCTO DISK  
"HA YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL A SAIYAN TWICE." Vegeta said while jumping. Avoiding the disk.  
HA time to win blasting gohan and bardock sending them to unconsciousness. He then blasted raditz who also went unconscious and was about to get kakarot before he shrunk down. "NOOooo" vegeta screams being weak then he was crushed by kakarot. Who destroyed the artificial moon.

"No that fat man darn who knows how long it will take to get a tail back." Vegeta says making a quick escape. To planet frieza 479  
"Does anyone have a sensu here." bardock Said krillin throwing 4 beans which the saiyans take getting a good zenkai." "Any casualties yes only one piccolo he died protecting bardock  
"That means the dragon balls are gone. What are we gonna do." Yamcha said worried. But an answer came in one scary black genie.

BOOK 2  
Chapter 3 lift off filler

"Hello mortals. There is one way to get the dragon balls." Said mr popo  
"You guys can go to namek get there dragon balls wish back kami." Mr popo explained "

How are we going to get there." gohan asked "you could  
Take kami ship but some will have to stay behind. "I think my mom and grandpa can build a way better ship." Bardock said " That might work lets go to capsule corp."raditz says

At capsule corp  
" So you want me to build a ship with a gravity room while me and chi chi send are 4 year olds to space." Bulma said " Yes" kakarot answered worried fine I will make two one for tien Yamcha krillin and the saiyans ok." Oh and bulma can you dublicate these sensu beans to  
Have another source." Said kakarot

One week later  
"Bye mom." Said both Demi saiyans  
To there mothers okay. Headin on te ship.  
On the saiyan ship  
"Okay" You kids are going to go spar and put these weights on reveling a wrist bracelet and a weighted gi  
You will grow much stronger with these after each spar take this  
Revealing a drink. " It's sensu drink with one third healing abilities." Kakarot says

"We will be there in 2 weeks  
Y'all start at 30 gs and work to 100  
Me and raditz start at 80 and work to a 150 gs. Lets go each one doing a schedule of train spar eat zenkai sleep repeat.

human ship  
"Okay here's the schedule  
We train at 50 gs and work to 120."  
krillin says "lets catch up." Said Yamcha

That night night kakarot had a dream about some blue alien thing. "Kakarot" " Kakarot" listen I'm here to teach you a technique called kaio Ken my name is king Kai . That night he learned kaio ken wondered what the hell it was. But he was already at x 5 so no complainants. Teaching every one on board it.

Time skip 13 days  
"Finally at namek said kakarot lowering his ki to not attract attention "okay I sense lots of of evil power levels one equal to mind so you might want to watch out. Okay lets do off to locate the dragon balls.

Book 2  
Chapter 13 frieza and a lost legend.

Power levels  
Kakarot 120000 oozaru 1200000 zenkai 180000  
Raditz 100000 oozaru 1000000 zenkai 160000  
Vegeta 180000 oozaru 1800000 injured 50  
Bardock 10000 oozaru 100000  
Zenkai 20000  
Gohan 9000 oozaru 90000  
Zenkai 19000  
Piccolo 12000  
Nappa 110000  
Lift off  
Kakarot 185000  
Raditz 165000  
Bardock 21000  
Gohan 20000  
Yamcha40500  
Tien 40000  
krillin 40500  
Namek  
Kakarot 540000 weights  
Raditz 520000 weights  
Bardock 150000weights  
Gohan 150000weights  
Frieza 530000  
Vegeta 500000 due to zenkai  
Zarbon 200000 2nd form  
Dododoria 220000  
Yamcha 400000  
Krillin 400000  
Tien 400000  
Piccolo 350000

authours notes like to thank my beta reader kanchome please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or gt all own by Akira toriyama thank you  
Summary  
Goku does not lose his memory and lands and a different spot he is born much stornger  
Book 2  
Chapter 3 Namek and frieza and dragon balls  
"Lets find the dragon balls and wish  
Back kami said kakarot while checking the radar." It seems this high power level." Moves with the dragon balls." Kakarot says lets find are friends.  
"That must be frieza." Raditz said  
The strongest warrior in this side of the galaxy. "Rumored to have 4 forms of unlimited power. " Raditz said "right now me and kakarot can take him own in his first form." But and his second form he could kill us all." Raditz said scared  
"What about kaio ken dad surly we could match up with him." We still can do that." Said gohan hopefully  
" Maybe we should fine one dragon ball hide it then train some more." Said bardock hoping he could get stronger."  
"WAIT" Vegeta is here. Said kakarot  
"He has gotten a lot stronger due to the zenkai he got." He is weaker than us." But not to be taken lightly." Said kakarot let me take this ship and put it and a capsule. "Lets run don't fly said kakarot running to the human ship 5 minutes away at his speed with his companions close behind.  
On frieza ship  
"Sir we have just found the fourth ball and the fifth is in a village somewhere." Said a scared loyal soldier. " Okay lets move out.  
Human ship  
"Hello kakarot what do you need."said Yamcha. We all need to train we all can at least play with this warrior but he has three more forms each stronger than the last. But we should help the namekians here." Kakarot said  
" We can help we can go to this village and stop them." Bardock and gohan said " Fine just don't try to and fight frieza or his comrades they could kill you guys. " Okay we will be safe." Bardock said taking the radar and running off with bardock to a village.  
At villiage  
"Im frieza and I'm searching for the dragon balls , And if you want to live give me those dragon balls."  
"We don't have any dragon balls."  
" Dodoria tell the nice old man what happened to firs villiage that said that." Frieza said "Oh nothing much "the pink bubble gum man with spikes said. "We just killed them all especially the children."  
Where bardock and gohan are hiding  
"did you hear that they kill little kids the the 5 year olds said Bardock fuming along with his cousin with there power levels showing for a second."  
"What the heck was that." Said Dodoria. "What's wrong Dodoria I thinked i picked up a insect or something." " Ok "Said frieza intimidating the village with how he killed the other nameks."  
With vegeta looking on  
"So they want the dragon ball too I just have to find one hide it go to there base and become immortal." Thought vegeta.  
At the villiage  
"I heard bandits where attacking the villiage I should of known it was you trying to get our dragon balls but my warriors will stop you." Just then three nameks with power levels of 1000 came . "How could you think that would stop us." Said Zarbon laughing before everyone's scouter exploded. They can control there powers before all the nameks dropped dead from Dodoria except a few. "Well old man I guess we will take the ball and you will die with your children." Said frieza "unless you give us the ball." Fine just promise you don't kill the children." Now be a doll and tell us where the other balls our. No before frieza killed a child and him. "Cargo" a namekian child said before flying away before  
Dodoria came  
STOP IT NOW  
Said bardock running and kicking Dodoria in the face running with the namekian child. "Get them Dodoria those weren't namekian' s thought frieza.  
"Damn it bardock why did you do it." Said gohan knowing he would of did it too. "Thank you strange boy." Said the namekian. "GOT YOU KNOW " said Dodoria before gohan yelled SOLAR FLARE With them running with the child named dende."  
"Crap he is here lets hide." said gohan "fine if you want to hide take this." Said Dodoria shooting a ki blast.  
Before getting punched down by Vegeta. " Hello Dodoria said vegeta.  
"Hey Vegeta give me your scouter and no one gets hurt." Said Dodoria  
" Ok, said vegeta before destroying it. "Why did you do this I learned a new trick." Said vegeta  
Before Dodoria started blasting him only to get behind Dodoria and break his arm and legs. "Hey Vegeta frieza blew up your planet." Your friends , all your family." Oh not all my family i have a 2 brothers and a nephew." said vegeta looking at his expression then blasting him. "Weakling"  
Vegeta said going to the next villiage.  
" Never thought I would say this, but thanks uncle vegeta." Said bardock  
Laughing with gohan. "So what's your name said gohan to the namekian. "My name is Dende." "Hi dende"  
Said the the Demi saiyans I'm bardock and I'm gohan." " Our dads should know what to to do." Said the saiyans.  
"So frieza has killed a villiage and you saw vegeta." Said raditz " Then. Bardock kicked Dodoria and you found a namekian child." Said raditz  
"We'll that might be it." Said gohan  
"I think bardock's uncle has killed a villiage and got a dragon ball." Okay who wants to go to the third dragon kakarot the unofficial leader. I'm going me too said raditz  
Us too said bardock and gohan  
I'll come said piccolo. I will train with  
Yamcha said tien." I will come too krillin said all the Z fighters and dende you may come also. " ok" daod dende. okay lets all train to day and head out  
With vegeta  
"So you felt Vegeta kill Dodoria and followed him only to lose focus."  
"Darn it Zarbon find Vegeta bring him to me." And if not you're dead."Said frieza seriously  
"HA Suckers I'm on the ship vegeta said blowing it up then throwing the balls in the ocean. And running after them. Laughing his but off.  
"Damn Zarbon find Vegeta an kill  
Him." Said frieza angry.  
"Yes Sir." Said Zarbon scared for his life.  
"zarbon looked for vegeta and thought he felt something before seeing a blood red gloved fist through his stomach."  
"How did you hide from me." Said Zarbon dying "Oh I learnt a little trick. Said vegeta killing him  
And heading for the sixth dragon ball he hid in a lake.  
One day later  
"Whew I feel stronger thanks to raditz giving me a beating and vice versa." Said kakarot but he woke up with a note and a dragon ball."  
"We Found a dragon ball a few miles from here in a lake thank you  
From bardock and gohan  
That afternoon  
"We have one dragon ball and the last dragon ball is at this gurus who can unlock potential so we are all going."  
All of them running to gurus that was an hour away.  
One hour later at guru  
" lord guru humans a few saiyans and the lost son namekian are here." Nail said " katas is not here but his half is here." Said nail "Let them com." Lord guru said. "Welcome." Nail said  
"Hi do you have a dragon ball." Yes nail give them the ball." Guru said and you young saiyan step forward pointing to kakarot. Putting a hand on his head. "You have so much potential that I can unlock but there is this gold light light that prevents so much. But this is what I can do." Said guru. Unlocking his power. I feel much stronger. Said kakarot flexing his muscles. Other young saiyan step forward pointing at raditz.  
"Doing the same as kakarot "you also have this gold light blocking your power." Putting him equal to kakarot." Same as bardock and gohan who got the biggest power up. with the humans the least.  
With humans who have low potential  
"What about me lord guru" said piccolo. "You must fuse with nail who grants you the most power now."  
" Ok, How do I do this before nail absorbed into him." Piccolo the strongest of the group." We should fight frieza." Lets go to the ship and spar to get used to our powers." Said  
Kakarot knowing that even with the boosts they where still weaker than frieza." Lets go train until frieza finds us."  
2 Days later  
"Time to fight frieza." Said kakarot before he saw vegeta who was bloody and beaten." Kakarot Frieza is coming." Help me. "Heal him please  
Dende." Said kakarot looking at his brother. " Thanks kakarot" said vegeta while dende healed him. "You are lucky I don't heal killers" said dende. But just then a fourth form z  
Frieza using 10 percent of his power. Came up. "Hello Monkeys time to die  
POWER LEVELS  
Kakarot 540000 unlocked 5,000, 000 two days 5,100,000 weights  
Raditz 520000 unlocked  
5,000,000 5,050,000 weights  
Bardock 150000 enraged 200, 000 unlocked 2,000,000 2,100,000 weights  
Gohan 150,000 unlocked  
2,000,000 2,100,000 weights  
Yamcha 400,000 unlocked 1,000,000 1,050,000 weights  
Tien 350,000 unlocked 900,000 950,000 weights  
Krillin 400,000 unlocked 1,000,000 krillin 1,050,000 weights  
Piccolo 350,000 fusion 10 million  
10,100,000. Weights  
Vegeta really injured 10  
Healed 2,000,000  
Frieza 10 percent of full power  
13 million  
AUTHORS NOTE  
BIG PLOT HOLE THAT PICCOLO IS STILL ALIVE. BUT HE SURVIVED AGAINST NAPPA  
REGENERATING HIS TORSO. AND HIM LINKED WITH KAMI IS CRAP BECAUSE HE MADE AN EGG SO KAMI IS DEAD. But not piccolo THIS FRIEZA DON'T PLAY EITHER WITH THE DRAGON BALLS GONE


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer  
I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or gt all own by Akira toriyama thank you  
Summary  
Goku does not lose his memory and lands and a different.

Book 2  
Chapter 4 super saiyan and daddy

"Finally I can kill this race once and for all."Frieza said happily." Gohan bardock take dende and leave." Said kakarot. Bardock and Gohan understanding getting Dende and hiding the dragon balls. Ready to make there wish.

"Where do you think you're goin little monkeys." Said freza preparing a death beam.

"KAIO KEN times three." Said kakarot punching frieza.  
Distracting him. " You monkey I will make sure I kill this race today." Said Frieza . Everyone leave me and raditz can take him you guys are no match."

"We have to try." Said krillin. " We are in this together kakarot til the end."said krillin

"Time to die" said Frieza charging for the humans. Punching tien at speeds to high to follow for most.  
With tien getting hit harder than he knew was possible. "What a weak person." Said frieza punching Yamcha than kicking krillin both flying.

"Leave them alone Frieza said raditz punching Freiza in the face. With kakarot dropkicking him. And Vegeta shooting a ki blast at frieza.  
And the humans punching and kickin him with Frieza dodging and attacking when he felt like breaking bones.

"These monkeys won't be able to take 60 percent of my power said Frieza powering up and the saiyans going to Kaio Ken x 12 as high as they could go.

"Damn you guys need to leave he exceeds us in power even combined y'all don't even help." Said kakarot

With the Demi saiyans

"Okay dende lets make this wish." Said Gohan happy to Finally get his  
Wish. "Arise puronga said Dende in his native language.  
With a dragon bigger than shenron who could grant three wishes.  
"With Are first wish we wish to revive kami." Said bardock to

Dende. "Your wish is granted what is your second wish." Said puronga  
"How about infinite sensu beans that when we think we can make them along with all the z fighters." Said gohan. With dende translating and the magical dragon granting the wish.

Then dende told the dragon any one killed by Frieza or Vegeta's men would come back to life and be teleported to earth." That wish was also granted. "Farewell", said the dragon.

" Lets get out of here said the saiyans flying to the fight."

Back to the fight

Raditz and kakarot and vegeta vs Frieza  
"You know what I'm tired of this playing you saiyans are dying today." Said Frieza hitting Vegeta than before he could shoot the final blast Kakarot kicks Frieza than raditz SHOOTS A DOUBLE SUNDAY.  
Almost killing freza if the blast didn't  
Deflect to him that he dodged  
while the humans where in the human ship waiting for Bardock and Gohan.

Who ran and got in the ship and explained the three wishes.  
"So if they are dying they can think of a sensu and make one that's an amazing wish." Said Krillin thinking of one and gave it to Tien who felt better. "Lets Stay here for a bit I want to see my dad fight." Said Bardock

"So the monkey's helpers are gone said Frieza " Time to limit these numbers said Frieza hitting kakarot in the nose while blasting him with most of his power. Turning to Raditz beating him down til he was satisfied  
Than turned to Vegeta who just stood there thinking his options before the unexpected happened to Frieza who was face to face with Kakarot who frieza thought he saw his hair turn gold and eyes blue.  
Before he was punched he  
Was punched harder than before.

"Leave my family alone!", shouted kakarot "Okay monkey you value family eat this.", said Frieza approaching Vegeta making sure kakarot saw what he did. He blasted him leaving nothing but ashes

" You killed my Brother Frieza that is unforgivable said Kakarot his hair going gold than black gold then black then lightning. Before it was all done  
He was dragged into his mindscape

Mindscape

" So kakarot you have finally turned Super saiyan that is amazing." Said Bardock "well here is a warning in four years androids are coming far stronger than you. "You must train  
Kakarot. " Said Bardock telling his son the new super saiyan this.

" What are you monkey." Said Frieza  
"Raditz leave you are no match for Frieza take the human ship and leave." Said the Super saiyan  
" Ok" Said Raditz admiring his power that was stronger than Frieza.  
" This monkey has gotten stronger."  
Said Frieza "See if you can handle 100 percent." Said Frieza powering up. Doing Battle

With Frieza relentlessly punching him  
And Kakarot dodging. "You monkey  
I will kill you."Said Frieza "Let me give you a history lesson." Said frieza smirking. " Your Father Bardock  
Got the queen pregnant." Said Frieza  
Laughing " You almost started a civil war between the elites VS middle and lower class." Said Frieza " If it wasn't for me that planet would of died with  
The battle that was going to happen." Said Frieza.

Making kakarot even angrier.  
Frieza beating him to a punch. Hitting Frieza with all the punches and kicks he could muster. Before Frieza flew up.  
" I will destroy this planet and you after all said Frieza. Throwing a death ball to the planet. "You have have five minutes monkey." Said Frieza making two destructo disk throwing them at the super saiyan. Who dodged them. "Frieza duck said kakarot hoping for a better battle.  
Before Frieza was cut in half.

" Well I made my Father proud." Said Kakarot blasting Frieza getting in his ship blasting away.

In the ship

I wish I had a sensu bean thought  
Kakarot when a sensu bean was in his hand and he ate it. Feeling stronger in the gravity before he turned super saiyan. Than he crashed on a planet

Who can take a guess on which one

Power levels  
Kakarot kk12 61 million rounded  
Brief glimpse of ssj 80 million  
Ssj 152 million angry ssj 156  
Zenkai 6,000,000 million and 150 gs training  
Frieza 60 percent 78 million  
Full power 130 million  
Raditz kk12 60 million

Authors note  
If goku in canon going by bringer of death having a 15 - 20 percent advantage should of curb stomped Frieza if he did not play.  
The wish for infinite sensu beans  
Might seem stupid but it is really great for the saiyans and humans  
I rushed through this saga but there will be changes In the android saga


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer  
I don't own dragon ball  
Summary  
Goku never loses his memory trained by roshi his mother is the saiyan queen  
Book 2  
Chapter 5 yardat half saiyan handout androids  
Yardat

" Where am I." Thought Kakarot  
Before he saw aliens smile at him and greet him. " Hello I'm Torstat and this is Yardat." Said the alien.

"I'm kakarot a saiyan who defeated Frieza." Said kakarot watching the Yardats disappearing and popping out. " Wait Torstat what is that technique you guys are doing teleporting." Asked Kakarot

" It's called instant transmission we are able to lock to a ki signature and teleport there I will be happy to teach you." Said Torstat." "While Kakarot was learning this he had a weird dream of a goddess and bulma with the end of the dream with the woman talking about the perfect warrior.

One year later

For one year. kakarot learned the technique. He also worked his super saiyan form able to call it at his goodbyes to his Yardat friends sets out on his ship To Earth. Arriving in thirty minutes

On Earth chi chi house

" Dang Gohan you sure do a lot of work." Said Bardock who was drinking some juice while doing push ups on his last one. " My Uncle Vegeta has been training me he is really strong now." Said Bardock not enjoying the royal family training program. "Sometimes He is distracted by my mother's receptionist Suno, and she likes him too." Said Bardock

Before they felt a familiar power level and left through the window and left the house with raditz ahead of them. " Oh my gosh it's Frieza and someone else who had lots of power hidden and another being. Said Gohan worried.

At the ship of the cold family

"Frieza where is the saiyan monkey you speak of." Said king cold unhappy. " Frieza you where lucky this time that saiyan didn't blast you enough to kill you." Said Cooler

All the Z Fighters have came and are ready to form a plan along with Bulma." Me and Raditz. Will take out them we have  
A surprise for them." Said Vegeta smirking with raditz both turning super saiyan heading for the battle.

Before two kids one with lavender hair and green eyes and a purple tail like Bardock. who killed cooler with a capsule corp jacket. Along with a boy who looked just like kakarot to every last detail killed Frieza and then King Cold.

Before the lavender haired one spoke." We are leaving to greet kakarot briefs you may follow." Said the lavender super saiyan setting out to meet Kakarot.

"Wait a lavender Super saiyan I thought all saiyans had black hair besides Bardock." Said Yamcha confused " Well we will find out eventually." Said Krillin

" The other one looks just like kakarot." Said Vegeta  
Before a space pod crashed and out came kakarot. In Yardat attire looking at the crowd greeting his friends. Before looking at his future kids. " Who are these kids and why am I looking at a younger me." Said kakarot. "

Kakarot we need to talk." Said goten flying off with trunks and his father. Before Bulma figured it out. " Those are my kids." Thought Bulma patting he. Belly

" Okay kakarot this might be hard but I'm Trunks and that's Goten." Said Goten " We are your kids." Said Trunks "I will be born in about 9 months and goten one year afterwards." Said Trunks "In three years androids will attack every one dies even the other half saiyans with our uncles kids with Vegeta jr and Fasha die." Said Goten serious. "You may tell the gang." Said goten." Here is medicine for a heart virus that takes your life use it when you need it." Said trunks

" Okay everyone they are going too keep there info quiet, but in three years two androids will come who will kill the world if we don't train to defeat them." Said Kakarot " If any one wants to train at capsule corp will be open to any in need." Said Kakarot

" Alright I will train with you." Said Vegeta mostly to spar his brother for the first time. With all the humans just want gravity capsules that go to 350 and left. " What about you two  
Pointing to Goten and Trunks "we will be fine to stay." They said

I will cover the births and the last month than the androids births

9 months later

" Trunks you're coming." Said Bulma  
With Kakarot , Bardock , And the future kids at the scene taking her to the medics. With Vegeta and raditz there also  
After an hour a familiar lavender hair baby was crying playing with the lavender tail. " It's a boy mrs. Briefs keep the tail the same medic said from the birth of Bardock.

"You know it and his name is Trunks  
Briefs." Said Bulma taking her baby and giving him to Kakarot. " Hey little guy it's daddy you're gonna be a great fighter you wait." Said kakarot with the baby squeezing his finger and laughing.

"Hey Trunks it your big bro bardock  
If anything happens to you I will beat it up." Said Bardock

" Then Vegeta who looked at his second nephew knowing that his son was on the way."

Then Raditz who did the same along with Goten who was fascinated with the little trunks in his hands.

Lastly Trunks held himself hoping he had a better future than him crying.  
Playing with his young self

11 months later

Raditz and chi chi have had Fasha the only Female saiyan left along with Vegeta jr Fasha with long hair that went to her back and the tail  
Vegeta jr who looked just like Vegeta When he was a kid voice attitude and every thing the last one would be goten.

Kakarot was sleeping thinking how  
He was going to make Bardock a super saiyan while his son trunks was beside him. When he felt bulma ki  
Explode then fall.

" Goten is here yelled Bulma with all the saiyans in the household taking her to the medics.

After an hour of the directions  
All the saiyans saw the kakarot look alike baby crying with his tail in his hand. " it's a boy." Said the same medic not even asking about the tail this time and why there was three look alikes in the room.

" It's Goten." Said Bulma holding goten with much love and compassion. Than Father and son touch for the first time. " You look just like me little guy I'm sure trunks would like to play with you." Said  
Kakarot knowing he has three cousins to play with. " With Bardock making a oath to protect Goten. "

" Nice to hold me make sure to always train."said goten

The day of the androids attack

All the z fighters have gathered with the women too. " Wow bulma you have two of them cool." Said Tien  
Looking at kid Trunks and then kid goten who where both trying to attack each other tail in bulma arms

" Hey chi chi you have another one too." Said Yamcha whining at his luck and pointing at the little girl "what's her name." Fasha after Raditz's Mother.

Just then Suno and Vegeta came. Even Vegeta has a little Kid who looks like him. "Suno is that you it's been awhile." Said Krillin knowing of her relationship with Vegeta. " hI krillin eighter misses you

" Lets all go to West city and kill some Androids." Said Kakarot with a pain and his chest. "Goten and trunks." Stay behind I need to talk said Kakarot with the group speeding off " I'm having the heart virus so tell the group I will be back in a while." Said Kakarot dropping in his son arms who sped off to capsule using instant transmission there to the house where Bulma was eating a sandwich watching old tapes of the tournament that Goku won against Vegeta after destroying the arena.

Before she knew it she was giving him his medicine in a few hours he would be healed thankfully he spoke.

" Bulma I think we can win even with out me Vegeta, Raditz , And our sons could take the androids as long as they don't toy said Kakarot slowly getting better.

At West city

All the z Fighters where searching the city closely when Yamcha noticed two people an old man and a clown like person who was walking around with the double r on there clothes he shot a ki blast with the z fighters appearing there. "These Androids destroyed the Earth that's absurd." Said Vegeta Laughing

"Bardock and Gohan kill them both." Said Vegeta while Bardock and gohan attacked.

"So the great Bardock just give us Kakarot and the rest of turtle school up. " Dr. Gero Said before gohan and bardock charged going super saiyan  
Bardock charges at android 20

Punching him the face sending the fool flying before he got there and kicked him diagonally to the side where he punched him down to a crater than shooting a energy blast his only mistake.  
"You fool that is your first mistake."Said Android 20  
Absorbing the energy while running away in the smoke needing 17 and 18 fast.

Gohan battle  
"You absorb energy to I bet." said Gohan not bothering with blasts just beat the android ripping its arm off revealing the wires and circuits blasting him.

"We have to find 20 he couldn't of gotten far away." Said Bardock mad he didn't get to have a real fight.  
"Come on out scrap metal or I will blow you to bits." Said Bardock in his Vegeta impression.

" The laboratory is close but that child is too powerful Kakarot might even be stronger than the Androids  
This is bad." Thought Dr. Gero  
Making it in the laboratory before he was spotted and activated 17 and 18.  
" I order you to kill those people outside." Ordered the Doctor " Yes master Gero." Said 17 Who stepped than kicked the Doctor's head off.  
" Wow did you see his face 18 trying to order us." Said 17 laughing with 18  
Before the Z fighters came.

Power levels  
Kakarot 20 million plus 145 million  
160 million max. 3 year skip 50 million super saiyan 195 million  
Heart virus 10 cured 65 million  
210 million super saiyan

Trunks 12 million skip 45 million  
Super saiyan 157 million  
190 million

Goten 11 million 45 million  
156 million  
190 million

Raditz 14 million 50million  
Super saiyan 159 million  
Super saiyan 195

Vegeta 13million 51 million  
Super saiyan 158 million  
Super saiyan 196

Bardock 6 million 35 million  
Super saiyan 170 saiyan

Gohan 5.5 million 35 million  
170 super saiyan

Yamcha 25million

Krillin 25million

Tien 25 million

An  
( The humans have got there god  
Given potential they still get stronger but they might not be relevant with these saiyan kids having super saiyan potential)

Baby trunks 10,000

Baby goten 10,000

Vegeta jr 10,000

Fasha 10,000

King cold form two  
130 million

Cooler form four 120 million form

Piccolo 90 million

Android 19 70 million

Android 20 75 million energy absorbed 105 million

Android 18 210 million

Android 17 215million

Authors note  
Extreme foreshadowing and spoiler alerts with that dream it will play a big role. Cough xicor cough  
Who thought this was going to happen I have made a decision this fic will go post gt to AF with xisor there will be four books to five books with the last two or one the most important which will involve a saiyan war with the truffles and black star namekian balls. Which is kinda why this fic is so quick threw dragon ball and dragon ball the reason kakarot has those three kids will be important in this story. Raditz and Vegeta will both have kids soon too.  
I hope goten an trunks power levels are legit since super saiyan at seven  
Next time a special of  
The future tellin the story of trunks and goten. There cousins and more maybe 1 - 3 chapters just review  
If its more than 1 it will show the births than kakarot's death along with living underground with there cousins.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note

New chapter for saiyan god Kakarot  
And my new story the life and struggle of the super saiyan and a few days.

Im going to rewrite the story my readers major rewrite


End file.
